Typically operators of large computing facilities, such as data centers, design the facilities to include power distribution systems with a radial branch distribution design that includes one or more main branches and lower level branches fanning out from the main branches. At any given moment in time, each main branch receives power from a single power source, though the main branches may be switched to receive power from a back-up source if a primary power source fails. Such power distribution systems may also include one or more back-up branches with associated lower level branches that are similarly designed according to a radial branch distribution design and that similarly receive power from a single power source at a time. For example, a computing facility may include large pieces of electrical equipment, such as transformers, switchgear, uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs), etc., that receive electrical power from a utility power source and feed one or more main branches of a radial branch distribution design. Lower level branches that fan out from respective ones of the main branches receive power from the respective main branches and supply the power to loads. In some computing facilities, an additional one or more back-up branch circuits may mirror a primary branch circuit. Additionally, cooling systems for such facilities are often laid out using a radial branch distribution design. In a similar manner as power systems, a cooling system for a computing facility may include a relatively large cooler, such as a mechanical chiller, and the large cooler may feed cooling water to a main header that then branches out to smaller branches and ultimately to cooling loads. Alternatively or additionally, an HVAC system of a computing facility may include a main air duct that branches off into smaller air ducts and ultimately to cooling loads.
Such radial branch power distribution systems and cooling systems may be designed for a pre-determined load and a pre-determined load distribution, and may be difficult to modify without significant costs. Also, such radial branch power distribution systems and cooling systems may be significantly impacted by single-point failures. For example, a single failure may cause an interruption in service and/or may render a system without a back-up.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.